


Pillow Fight

by kovntag



Category: Funhaus
Genre: FLUUFFF, M/M, this is cute trust me pls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 21:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4035781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kovntag/pseuds/kovntag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam and Lawrence are serious adults. Really. They are. But sometimes they like to have pillow fights and tell each other how much they love each other.</p>
<p>Requested by pizzatilldeath on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by pizzatilldeath:
> 
> CAN YOU PLEASE WRITE EXTREMELY FLUFFY KOVNTAG PLEASE ITS THE ONLY THING I WANT IN LIFE
> 
>  
> 
> well here you are. this was the best thing ever to write and i am dying.

It was so, so late. Way too late. But here they were, Adam sitting on his boyfriend's lap, kissing the living hell out of him. He couldn't stay away from Lawrence for one minute, not when they were alone. And boy, were things getting heated. Adam was grinding down onto Lawrence, each moaning quietly into the other's mouth. 

Adam put his hands up to his boyfriend's chest, pushing lightly. He continued until they were laying back on the mattress, Adam still straddling Lawrence's hips. He disconnected their mouths and leaned down until his lips were right against Lawrence's ear.

"Close your eyes," he whispered huskily. Lawrence complied, his eyebrows furrowing slightly. He felt Adam leave his hips, and was immediately distraught. The sudden loss of pressure made him crack his eyes open just a little, just in time to see a white shape hurtling towards his face. Lawrence quickly braced himself, but snorted when the pillow bounced off his face and landed in his lap.

"Guess we're not kissing any more, huh?" he asked as he picked up the pillow.

"Maybe later," came Adam's giggly reply. He was met with a pillow to the stomach, not very forceful but just enough to make him want revenge. Adam grabbed the pillow off of the floor as Lawrence reached for the one where his head had been. 

Adam made his battle cry heard, throwing himself onto the bed and smacking his boyfriend in the face with the pillow in his hand. Lawrence brought his arms up over his head and returned the blow. He quickly glanced over at the bedside table to make sure his glasses were still there. The last thing he wanted was to have to get new ones.

The feathery fury continued. The two men grappled with each other on the bed, pillows flying, trying to get the upper hand. Lawrence ended up straddling his boyfriend, trying to get a hit in but ultimately failing. Adam was parrying each hit, blocking pillow with pillow. He saw an opening and shoved his pillow into Lawrence's face, tipping him backwards. Their positions were reversed, and Adam was completely dominating his boyfriend.

"Why are you so good at this?" Lawrence grunted out between hits. 

"I went to a lot of sleepovers as a kid. I guess I picked up some skills," Adam replied, arms held over his head, clutching his pillow. He brought them down one last time, panting slightly. While he sat on Lawrence and caught his breath, the trapped man tried to wiggle free. 

"Nuh uh, you're not going anywhere," Adam ducked down for a quick kiss. Lawrence whined at the prospect of being trapped while his boyfriend pummeled him with a pillow. Adam placed his pillow on Lawrence's chest and leaned down so that his elbows were resting on it. "How does it feel? I'm finally better than you at something," he teased. He yelped when he felt strong arms wrap around his torso. Lawrence flipped them over so that he was on top and Adam was looking, dumbstruck, up at him.

"It feels pretty good, actually," he said. The pillow fight was abandoned, Lawrence bending at the waist to capture Adam's lips in a tender kiss. They stayed like that, occasionally breaking apart and resting their foreheads against each other. 

Suddenly, Lawrence sat up and grabbed the pillow that had been crumpled between their chests. He smushed it against Adam's face, the man letting out a muffled squeal. Lawrence giggled at his boyfriend's noises, then took the pillow away and threw it across the room. He placed his elbows on either side of Adam's chest, leaned down, and peppered his face with small kisses. Adam squeaked again, trying to escape the rapid-fire assault. He was unsuccessful, conceding to having his face covered in pecks from Lawrence. 

Adam put his hands on either side of Lawrence's head to hold him still and pressed their lips together, holding the position for as long as he could. They pulled apart eventually, still so close their noses were touching. Lawrence could feel the gentle rush of his boyfriend's breath against his lips, and was reminded all at once why he had fallen in love with Adam. His humor, his dashing good looks, his kiss that was like no other; Adam was nothing if not the total package. 

The thought of how much he loved Adam almost brought tears to Lawrence's tired eyes. 

"Can you please stop being so perfect for one second? I'm trying to beat you up," he grumbled into his boyfriend's neck.

"You wish," came the snarky reply. "But it's not like you're any better. You're so dumb and stupid and nerdy and I love you so much that I can't even handle it."

Lawrence huffed into Adam's neck. "Sure, whatever, I love you too, you're the best boyfriend a guy could ask for. But it's like one in the morning. We gotta brush our teeth and go to bed before I pass out on top of you." He groaned and pushed off of his boyfriend, making his way to the bathroom. Adam quickly followed him, the two starting their routine. They brushed their teeth, Lawrence getting hip-checked a couple times by his boyfriend. They both blushed when they reached for the faucet at the same time and touched hands.

Once everything was over and done with, Adam and Lawrence stripped down to their boxers and got into bed. After pulling the covers over the two of them, Lawrence rolled towards Adam and gave him a final kiss on the forehead.

"Love you, Adam. G'night," he whispered. Adam grunted in response, his eyes already closed. Lawrence smiled at his tired boyfriend and threaded their legs together. They fell asleep to the sounds of each other's breathing, finding comfort in their intertwined legs.


End file.
